


Heart Lockets & 'I Love You's

by stanleyvris



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F, Kemaline - Freeform, they're both just very affectionate and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyvris/pseuds/stanleyvris
Summary: Kate & Emaline have been dating for awhile now, but the words 'I love you' hadn't escaped either of their lips yet. That is, until one afternoon when they're hanging out together.





	Heart Lockets & 'I Love You's

It had been four blissful months since Kate and Emaline started dating. Well, as blissful as it can be when you have to hide your relationship from almost everybody. 

Mr Messner had left 30 minutes ago to meet up with Sherry, leaving Kate alone in the house. She waited no more than 5 minutes before calling Emaline and seeing if she could come over, and of course, she could. It was only another 10 minutes before Kate heard a knock on her door, and she practically flew down the stairs. 

“Hey Kate,” beamed Emaline when the door opened.

“Hey Em,” smiled Kate before reaching out her hand and pulling Emaline inside, closing the door beside her. Emaline instinctively moved onto her tip toes and her lips met Kate’s. One of Emaline’s hands rested on Kate’s cheek whilst they kissed. Kate began to giggle and pulled away, looking at Emaline.

“What?” questioned the blonde.

Kate nodded her head towards the stairs. “I got you something.” Emaline went to answer but Kate was already running up the staircase. Kate was already rummaging through a draw by the time Emaline appeared at the door. 

Emaline moved through the room, running her hands over the many posters and pictures that covered her girlfriend’s room. She paused as her fingers landed on a picture of someone in a blue wig and blue paint all over their face.

“Intergalactic lust,” whispered Emaline. There was a moment of silence as her eyes roved over the photo of herself and she smiled, “I didn’t know someone took a photo of me in costume.”

Kate had crept up behind Emaline and was holding her hands behind her back. “That’s what happens when you have a big crush on somebody, you secretly take photos of them,” laughed Kate.

“I suppose,” giggled Emaline before turning around to face Kate. “What’s behind your back?” she asked, her eyebrows creasing.

Kate grinned at her before pulling her hands around from behind her back, revealing a small silver bag.

“What’s this?” questioned Emaline as she outstretched her hand slowly and took the bag.

“Just open it,” replied Kate, who was now rocking up and down on her heels.

Emaline’s eyes flicked from Kate to the bag and she opened it. She turned her hand over and let the contents of the bag slide out onto her palm. Emaline let out a gasp as a chain of cold silver landed on her hand.

“Open it,” said Kate, gesturing at the heart locket attached to the chain. Emaline obeyed and popped open the locket, revealing a photo of her and Kate from the premiere night. 

Emaline felt a sudden sting in her eyes and she raised her hand, wiping away the tears as they welled up in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Kate’s mouth dropped open as she saw Emaline’s glistening eyes and she reached out her hands, one on each of the Emaline's elbows. “Emaline? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Emaline with a shaky laugh. She raised her head to look at Kate. “I love you,” breathed Emaline. Realisation washed over her as she realised the words that had escaped her mouth, and she felt herself freeze. 

“I love you too,” whispered Kate, smiling softly at Emaline. The words had poured out of her mouth so easily. There was no hesitation in her heat, and Emaline felt herself release a breath at Kate’s voice. 

The two girls stared at each other in silence. They were both staring intently into one another’s eyes. A light blush began to rise on Emaline’s cheeks, and Kate’s face cracked with a smile. Emaline raised her hands, and Kate mimicked her. Their fingers weaved together lazily and Kate leaned forward. She pressed her lips against Emaline’s for the second time in ten minutes. Emaline responded with enthusiasm, leaning into the kiss. One of her hands wound its way out of Kate’s grasp and moved to the back of her neck. Kate pulled back for a moment to catch her breath before Emaline brought their lips back together.

Their relationship was so easy. Everything about it seemed so natural. Everytime Emaline was around Kate she felt so happy she thought she might faint with the force of it all. Everytime Kate was around Emaline, her head would spin and she thought she wouldn’t have been able to stand if weren't for Emaline always holding her hand.

Emaline pulled back from the kiss and rested her head against Kate’s, which was difficult considering how much taller the brunette was. 

“Thank you,” she said, looking up from under her eyelashes at Kate.

Kate raised her head and planted a kiss on Emaline’s forehead. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I wrote this fic in about 30 minutes because I was procrastinating homework. Hope you enjoyed the kemaline fic!


End file.
